


The Ocean

by Silvaxus



Series: Crow's Saturday Facebook Prompts [46]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bondage, Bottom Gabriel, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Explicit Consent, Flogging, Friends With Benefits, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub Gabriel (Supernatural), Top Sam Winchester, electric ball ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Sam had been looking forward to this Tuesday for the last two weeks. Every two weeks, Sam would meet with Gabriel in a very special club called “The Ocean.” They would have a drink, talk, have some fun and later they would play. Sam loved the fact that he could hand everything over to someone else once in a while, but the second Sam saw his friend, he knew that the evening wouldn’t go as he had planned.





	The Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was supposed to be longer but I still like it^^
> 
> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

 

Sam could feel his pulse racing in excitement. He had been looking forward to this Tuesday for the last two weeks. He would enjoy the drinks he would share with Gabriel, just like he would appreciate their bantering and bickering before they would go downstairs and play with each other. Sam had taken two hours to prepare himself. He had showered, shaved and cleaned himself down to the last bit of skin.  
  
Nodding at the bouncer at the door, Sam stepped into the club that looked like any other club from the outside but “The Ocean” was far from being just _any_ kind of club. It was a high priced BDSM club, and you had to be invited by a fellow member to even enter it in the first place.  
  
It had been Gabriel who had brought Sam along, and now he was on the list of the regular patrons of the club. Not an easy thing to do, but he and Gabriel were permanently welcome, and they always got their special room just for themselves. Sam appreciated that.  
  
It was no one’s business what they did behind closed doors, but sometimes both of them had a certain itch under their skins, and they would perform on the main stage of the club. Most of the people watching had been surprised to find out that Sam was the Sub like 90% of their time together, but Sam had no trouble admitting his preference. It wasn’t like he wasn’t able to be the Dom for an evening or two, he could switch, he just preferred to be the Sub with Gabriel and was completely happy in his role and place.  
  
Sam moved through the crowd of the club as he belonged there, and many greeted him with smiles on their faces. There, sitting at the bar, Sam spotted Gabriel with his back to everyone else, and this alone made something in Sam stop. Gabriel held himself too tightly, and he always faced the crowd to look for Sam when he wasn’t already there. Not a good sign.  
  
Sam made a beeline straight for Gabriel and sat down on the empty chair to the smaller man’s left. Gabriel looked up Sam with tired eyes and the smile he offered Sam didn’t reach those whiskey-coloured orbs. “Hey, Sammy.” Frowning, Sam noticed the bags under Gabriel’s eyes and his hair was even more out of place than usual. He looked like he either had the worst kind of nightmare or hadn’t slept at all. “Hey, yourself. What’s wrong Gabe?” Sam placed his hand Gabriel’s. Sometimes Sam tended to forget how small Gabriel was compared to him.  
  
Gabriel shook his head and wrapped his fingers around Sam’s. “Nothing, just… an awful day at the hospital, that’s all.” Tightening his grip around Gabriel’s fingers and looking down at the empty glass in front of Gabriel, Sam could smell the whiskey in Gabriel’s breath. “Really, Gabe? You know I won’t judge you, and I can smell that you had more than one drink already. We don’t have to do anything today if you don’t feel up to it.”  
  
The smaller man sighed heavily and leaned over until he could press his face against Sam’s shoulder. Gabriel shuddered and remained silent for so long that Sam started to worry. When Gabriel finally pulled back, Sam couldn’t read his face. “No, I… I just need to let go for a bit, hard. Could… could you take the reins tonight?”  
  
Stunned, Sam stared down at his friend. He could guess what had to have happened for Gabriel to be asking for something like this. They both knew that Sam would be the Dom should he feel like it for the evening and voice it, or should Gabriel ask for a switch but for Gabriel to ask for something like this…  
  
Sam cupped Gabriel’s jaw with his hand and held the other’s gaze. “Of course, Gabriel. Anything you want. Let’s go downstairs.”  
  
…  
  
Sam opened the door to their usual room and flipped the lights on only to wait for Gabriel to enter the room first. Gabriel walked in but looked lost. Sam followed him and closed the door with a silent snick of the lock. The door wasn’t locked, but there was no sound to be heard from the people upstairs.  
  
“Here, let me help you of this.” Sam assisted Gabriel out of his suit jacket and threw it over one of the chairs. Afterward, he pulled Gabriel against his chest and held the smaller man. They didn’t speak for some time, but it wasn’t necessary. When Sam leaned back, he kissed Gabriel lightly and smiled down at him.  
  
“You said you need to let go for a bit, Gabriel, and that you need it hard. You know me and how far I can go. To make this work you need to give me something I can start with at least.”  
  
Sam could see how much Gabriel was fighting with a part of himself to answer Sam’s demand, but Sam was patient. Gabriel was thinking about what he wanted and while Sam knew Gabriel needed to let go, he needed to understand exactly how hard Gabriel needed to play.  
  
“I want you to… use me, rough, make it hurt, make me feel.” A soft red blush coloured Gabriel’s face when he said these words, and Sam tried to come up with something.  
  
Nodding, he stepped back and mentioned for Gabriel to wait. He gathered a few things which were always prepared for them before he went over to the fridge and took out a bottle of orange juice. Handing everything over to Gabriel, Sam nodded in the direction of the bathroom. “Take a shower Gabe and prepare yourself. When you back out again, I want to be able to bend you over and slide right into your tight ass.”  
  
Gabriel’s answer was a clipped nod before he vanished into the bathroom. A minute later Sam heard the shower running.  
  
Sam allowed himself a moment to breathe and just listened to the sound of the running shower. He knew what Gabriel needed, but Sam had to be in the right mental state to give his friend what he required. Sam did a bit of stretching and focused on nothing but the sound of the water and his own breathing before he started to prepare everything.  
  
He had a role to fulfill for the evening after all.  
  
…  
  
When the bathroom door opened again, Sam was leaning against the wall next to the it, waiting for Gabriel. The taller man had prepared everything they would need l.  
  
Gabriel stepped out of the bathroom, and a surge of warm and humid air streamed from the room. The moist air smelled of apples and something lighter. Gabriel walked a few steps ahead of Sam, and so the younger man had a perfect view of Gabriel’s naked backside.  
  
Sam had made sure that the room wouldn’t be too cold and had increased the room temperature but he could still see goosebumps rise over Gabriel’s skin. Sam knew it wasn’t because of the cold.  
  
Stepping up behind Gabriel, Sam placed a kiss on his friend’s shoulder and let his hands glide over Gabriel’s arm before he followed the smaller man’s gaze. “Did you everything like I asked you to, Gabriel?” Within in his arms, Gabriel shivered but nodded. “Yes, Sir. I did everything as you requested.”  
  
Sam stepped around the smaller man and wrapped his much longer fingers around Gabriel’s hand. “Marvelous, Gabriel. Come on, let’s get you ready.” Whiskey coloured eyes searched Sam’s gaze, but Gabriel nodded.  
  


Leading Gabriel to the middle of the room, Sam felt how his anticipation climbed higher and higher. During Gabriel’s absence, Sam had pulled their breeding bench into the middle of the room. He knew it wasn’t Gabriel’s thing to play with when it was Sam’s turn to be the Dom, he felt too vulnerable and open, but Sam loved to use it in every role he played for Gabriel. It fixed their problem with Sam’s height and Gabriel’s lack there of . While Gabriel was strong, Sam was still stronger, but the sturdy leather straps -padded with a soft inlay- made sure that even Sam was held down.  
  
Helping Gabriel take his place on the equally softly padded bench, Sam felt his arousal climb higher and higher. Once Gabriel had found himself a comfortable position, Sam held first his legs in place and strapped him down before he walked to the front and strapped Gabriel’s arms with leather straps around his wrists.  
  
Hunkering down in front of Gabriel, Sam lifted Gabriel’s head with a careful finger under his chin.  
  
Kissing Gabriel was one of Sam’s favorite things. Gabriel’s lips were always warm and soft, and Sam loved to follow the sinful line of Gabriel’s lips with his tongue. Pulling back, Sam dragged his thumb over Gabriel’s bottom lip before he started speaking.  
  
“I have a few things in mind for you, and while you told me you need to let go hard, I still need to trust you to use your save word should you need to. Can I trust you to follow this rule?” Sam held Gabriel’s gaze who licked over Sam’s thumb still resting on his lip. “Yes, Sam. I will use my save word should I need it.”  
  
Satisfied with Gabriel’s answer, Sam nodded. “I’m glad to hear this Gabriel. One last thing before we start. You can cum as often as you want, but you have to tell me beforehand. You still have to ask for my permission.” Gabriel swallowed at the new order. Smiling, Sam waited because he knew how difficult this would be for the blond.  
  
Gabriel usually had a row of comments for Sam because Sam had a brief refractory period while Gabriel preferred to hold his orgasm back as long as he could. When Gabriel nodded again and closed his eyes afterward, Sam knew it was time to start.  
  
Getting up in front of Gabriel, Sam opened his fly and lowered his zipper. With a grip to Gabriel longish hair, Sam lifted Gabriel’s head while he freed his hard erection from the prison of his underwear. “Open your mouth for me, Gabriel.” Sam had barely finished his order, and Gabriel opened his mouth wide enough for Sam to push his cock into the warm cavern of Gabriel’s mouth.  
  
Moaning, Sam looked down at his friend while he started to push his cock deeper into Gabriel’s mouth with shallow thrusts. Holding the shorter man still with a grip to his hair, Sam had to take a deep, almost hissing breath through his teeth when Gabriel started to suck him down in earnest. Thanks to Gabriel’s oral fixation he was a master at blow jobs, and while Sam’s cock was proportional to the rest of his body, Gabriel never gagged or choked on the length. Something Sam loved to take advantage of when they switched their roles.  
  
When Sam felt his orgasm slowly approach, he tugged hard on Gabriel’s hair and pulled his cock out of Gabriel’s mouth. The older man moaned, and Sam couldn’t tell if it was because of the loss of Sam’s cock or the pulling on his hair.  
  
“Your mouth gets you in trouble so often, Gabriel, but it’s completely worth it if you ask me. Your lips were made to suck my cock, and you do it so well.” Gabriel looked up at Sam from the corner of his eye. “Thank you, Sir. May I suck your cock some more please?”  
  
Letting go of Gabriel’s head, Sam moved his hand down to Gabriel’s neck and massaged the strong muscles before he stepped back to grab the flogger from the table he had placed in Gabriel’s line of sight.  
  
Sam watched the dark leather straps of the flogger slide over Gabriel’s back. “I expect you not to try to silence yourself, Gabriel. I want to hear every tiny sound you make.” After Gabriel answered to his order, Sam let the leather straps of the flogger come down on Gabriel’s skin. He wasn’t putting much force behind his hits; Sam just wanted to help Gabriel lose the tense way he was holding himself.  
  


At the first contact of the flogger, Gabriel gasped. Sam aimed his second hit to strike Gabriel over the shoulders only to switch again and hit Gabriel on his ass and thighs. Red stripes appeared on Gabriel’s skin, and when Sam stopped using the flogger on Gabriel, he followed the most prominent ones with his fingers as Gabriel hissed at the contact. “Don’t worry, Gabriel. We are done with the flogger, but I will spank you some more later.”  
  
Gabriel raised his head to look at Sam who put the flogger away, but returned from the table with a big plug. Hunkering down in front of Gabriel again, Sam showed the toy to Gabriel. “I’m going to fuck you now, and when you are wet and slippery with my cum, I will plug you up so you will stay messy and full. Afterward, I will spank your ass a nice shade of red.”  
  
Sam noticed the flush on Gabriel’s face when the older one nodded eagerly. Sam got up and closed his hand around his cock to give himself a few testing strokes.  
  
Standing behind Gabriel, Sam put the plug aside for the moment and spread the older man’s cheeks apart only to push two fingers into Gabriel’s hole. Grinning, Sam followed the line of spine back with his eyes. “I’m happy to find you’re all stretched and lubed up for me Gabriel. I appreciate your thoughtfulness.”

“Only for you, Sir, so you can fuck me without wasting time preparing me.” Nodding, even when Gabriel couldn’t see him, Sam pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his cock. Just like he told Gabriel earlier, Sam pushed all the way in and started to thrust hard and deep without giving Gabriel time to get used to it or adjust.  
  
Placing his hands on Gabriel’s hips, Sam didn’t hold back. The older man moaned and tried to push back, but the restraints were too tight for him to move much and so he couldn’t do anything but lay there and take what Sam gave him.  
  
Biting his tongue, Sam fought against his fast approaching orgasm, but Gabriel beat him to it. The blond moaned and mewled under Sam, and he knew the signs when Gabriel was close. “I’m close, Sir, please… let me cum.” Gabriel’s voice was a whine, and Sam growled loudly as Gabriel’s body tightened around him. “Then cum for me, Gabriel.”  
  
Gabriel tensed before he became even tighter around Sam before he moaned loudly. Sam could hear how Gabriel’s release hit the floor under them. Thrusting hard twice more, Sam allowed his orgasm to consume him while he pumped his release deep into Gabriel’s tight body.  
  
Sam allowed himself a moment to rest before he pulled out, applied some more lube to the thick plug and pushed it against Gabriel’s rim. The wide toy stretched Gabriel’s rim wide. Gabriel moaned and pushed back on the toy as far as he restraints allowed before his body swallowed the toy with a soft wet sound. Pushing against the base of the plug, Sam made sure that the toy was in the right position… before he switched it on.  
  
A faint buzzing could be heard when the plug, which was a vibrator at the same time, came to life. Gabriel yelped in surprise. Chuckling, Sam massaged Gabriel’s round ass. “Don’t worry, Gabriel. I let you get used to it. This is only the first setting, but I think I owe you a spanking now.”  
  
The tense lines that had marked Gabriel’s back only minutes ago were completely gone now. “Thank you for the toy, Sir. Do you want me to count the hits for you, Sir?”  
  
Stepping back to the table, Sam grabbed a metal ring which was maybe half an inch wide before he answered Gabriel’s question. “An excellent idea, Gabriel, but before we start, I’m going to decorate you some more.” Sam stepped back behind Gabriel and snapped the ring shut around Gabriel’s balls without taking his ability to reach his orgasm. “How does it feel Gabriel?” Gabriel took a moment to answer, but that was okay for Sam. “Heavy, Sir, but not cold.”

Sam tugged on Gabriel’s balls before he touched a small button on the ring and Gabriel made a sound that part surprise and part moan. Grinning, the hazel-eyed man tugged again on Gabriel’s balls. “It’s an electric ball ring. I saw it a couple of days ago and purchased it just for you. It will give you a soft electric shock now and then. To answer your earlier question, yes, you can count the hits for me. I will use my hand, and we will start with fifteen.” Gabriel’s answer died in squeak as the ring shocked him, and Sam chuckled. “Let’s get started.”  
  
Sam’s hand came down hard, much quicker than the flogger, on Gabriel’s ass and Gabriel did as he was told and started to count aloud. It took Sam six hits to figure out the rhythm with which the ball ring shocked Gabriel and so he was able to variate his hits that Gabriel would get his hit right when the ring would shock him or when between two shocks. Gabriel was still counting, but every word was a scream that turned into a high cry when Sam timed his hit with a new shock from the ring.  
  
It was when they reached hit fourteen that Sam couldn’t look past the signs of how close Gabriel was again. A thick line of precum hung from his cock. “Are you close Gabriel? Are you about to cum with the last hit?” Gabriel was breathing hard and fast but shook his head. “I’m close, Sir, but you can finish spanking me without me disobeying you.”  
  
With his hand resting on the red and warm skin of Gabriel’s ass, Sam moved around until he could bend down to whisper something into Gabriel’s ear. “But I want your cum on my last hit, Gabriel.” Before Gabriel could reply, Sam used his long fingers to flip the plug to the highest setting and let his hand came down hard on Gabriel’s ass the moment the ring sent an electric shock.  
  
When everything hit Gabriel at once, the older man outright screamed. The leather straps hindered him from moving around much, but Sam stepped back to watch his friend yell and writhe on the breeding bench. Gabriel’s orgasm hit the ground with a loud and wet splash, but when Gabriel’s screams turned in breathless moans, and nothing but clear liquid dripped down from his cock, Sam stepped up to Gabriel and lifted his head with a grip to his hair.  
  


When Gabriel looked at him with pleasure clouded eyes, Sam lowered his voice while the plug was still hammering on full power while resting right on his friend’s prostate. “This was magnificent Gabriel… but we’ve only started, and I have so many ideas for you.”  
  
Tears ran down Gabriel’s face when the pleasure became too much, but he smiled up at Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
